Другая История
by MuseLinda
Summary: Шиндо Хикару способен видеть духов. Однажды на улице он встречает привидение с длинными темными волосами, однако не хочет иметь с этим дело. Встретятся ли они вновь? T на всякий пожарный.
1. Chapter 1

**Другая история**

**Дисклаймер: Я не претендую на «Хикару и го». Все права принадлежат Хотта Юми и Обате Такеши.**

Пролог

Шиндо Хикару был не в настроении. Он получил только восемь процентов за школьный тест по истории. Не то что б он был глуп, это просто его не заботило. Его больше волновали урезанные карманные деньги из-за плохих оценок. Может, ему надо было поискать что-нибудь ценное среди дедушкиных вещей. Нет, слишком рискованно, думал мальчик. Если его поймают, родители будут помнить это до конца его жизни, и денег ему тогда не видать. Вдруг что-то отвлекло Хикару от его мыслей.

-Эй, Акари, взгляни на ту девчонку! Я в жизни таких длинных волос не видел! – воскликнул Хикару. Он вместе со своей подругой Акари направлялся из школы домой.

-А? Где? Я не вижу никого со слишком длинными волосами, – Акари огляделась по сторонам, но не смогла увидеть того, на кого указывал Хикару.

-Эмм... Извини… Я что-то видел и принял за девушку… Пошли, Акари, – пробормотал Хикару.

Ну конечно, он должно быть опять привидение увидел, с сожалением подумал Шиндо Хикару. Он видел духов с тех пор как ему исполнилось пять, но сейчас он старался игнорировать все окружающие его сверхъестественные вещи как только мог. Однако эта как-то отличалась от остальных, и Хикару остановился на мгновение и еще раз оглянулся на нее. Он не смог четко разглядеть лицо, но ему показалось, что она была чем-то опечалена. Девочка стояла в центре полупустой улицы Она была одета в белый длинный плащ и синие джинсы. Она пристально смотрела на какое-то здание. Хикару взглянул на его вывеску. Там было написано: «Салон Го». Как странно, подумал мальчишка, но затем пожал плечами и пошел дальше.

**A/N: Вот так. Это первый фанфик в моей жизни. Я параллельно пишу тот же фанфик, только на английском, если кому интересно. Я планирую большой фанфик, хотя начала с малого. К тому же я очень ленива и делаю все медленно.**


	2. Глава 1

**Другая История**

**Дисклаймер: Права на «Хикару и Го» мне не принадлежат. Только Хотта Юми и Обате Такеши. А так хочется…**

Глава 2

Той же ночью Хикару мирно спал в своей постели, когда почувствовал что-то на щеке. Он лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Неизвестный сидел на его животе и пальцем тыкал его щеку. В тот момент, как Хикару пошевелился и открыл оба глаза, тычки прекратились.

-Привет.

После секундной тишины, на весь дом Шиндо разразился крик ужаса.

-Эй, прекрати. Я тебя не убивать пришел! Мы сегодня на улице встретились, ты разве не помнишь?

Хикару присел на кровати и включил лампу на прикроватном столике. Но как только он хотел что-то сказать непрошенному гостю, он услышал тихий стук в дверь и голос своей матери :

-Хикару? Ты спишь? Я слышала, как ты тут громко шумел. Все в порядке?- мягко произнесла женщина.

Подросток сразу не ответил, пытаясь успокоиться. Он уже узнал ту самую длинноволосую девчонку с улицы, но с ней он и попозже разберется.

-Хикару? - повторила его мать, обеспокоенная отсутствием реакции.

-Все в порядке, мам. Просто кошмар приснился.

-Хочешь поговорить об этом?

-Нет, не особо. Я просто попытаюсь опять уснуть.

-Хорошо, как скажешь. Спокойной ночи, сынок.

-Спокойной ночи.

После того, как его мать перебила его, он направил все свое внимание на другого человека в комнате, а точнее на его кровати, на нем самом. Словно Хикару только что понял это, он покраснел.

-Эй, сдвинь свою задницу с меня, девчонка! - сказал он грубо.

-Девчонка? Я парень, вообще-то, ты, идиот! - воскликнула в ответ девушка, которая оказалась парнем, все еще сидя на другом парне.

-Правда? С такими нелепыми волосами? Да ты ведь даже сим… - Хикару вынужден был закончить свою фразу на середине до того как признаться другому мальчику, что он был симпатичнее его подруги Акари и еще сильнее раскраснелся.

Незнакомец и правда смотрелся как девчонка. Он был примерно того же возраста, что и Хикару, может, чуть постарше. У него были изящные черты на утонченном лице, невероятные миндалевидные пурпурного цвета глаза, полные губы, проколотые уши и длинные тонкие пальцы. Его волосы были собраны в свободный хвост и достигали середины бедра. Они были того же пурпурного оттенка, что и его глаза. Хотя одежда на нем была все-таки мужская.

-Да кто бы говорил! Твои высветленные пряди вообще отвратительны!

-По крайней мере я пол своими волосами не подметаю. И почему ты все еще на мне сидишь? Я тебе уже сказал, чтобы ты слез с меня! - возбужденно прокричал в ответ Хикару.

-Ой, прости Хикару. Я не заметил, - пробормотал парень. Он слез с другого подростка и встал на пол.

-Вообще-то я уже дважды повторял… Эй! Почему ты меня по-имени зовешь? И как ты его вообще узнал? - с подозрением спросил Хикару.

-Тебя так мать только что так назвала… Так как я должен тебя звать?

-Шиндо. И тебе лучше… - вдруг до подростка дошло: в его комнате находилось привидение, которое выглядело так, будто это было нормой жизнь ходить по чужим домам, садиться на людей и тыкать в них всякой гадостью. Однако то, что другой парень был привидением оставалось главной проблемой. Хикару собрался, медленно встал с кровати и холодно произнес, - Убирайся из моего дома.

Нарушитель опешил от такой резкой смены настроения Шиндо и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же и закрыл. Но сразу не ушел.

-Я думаю, что вполне ясно выразился. Убирайся, или я тебя изгоню тебя! - долго Хикару оставаться не умел и уже кричал на несчастное привидение.

У длинноволосого мальчишки было обиженное выражение лица. Он еще раз взглянул на Шиндо и был таков.

Хикару на секунду застыл на месте, чувствуя неловкость. Но он напомнил себе, что обещал больше с привидениями дела не иметь. Больше нет. Он лег обратно в постель, выключил лампу и попытался подумать о других вещах. Завтра должен был быть тест по истории, и он должен был хоть что-то предпринять на этот счет, хотя бы ради его карманных денег. Однако ни одной стоящей идеи ему на ум не пришло, тогда он решил хотя бы выспаться. Он взглянул на электронные часы. 4.40 утра. На сон все еще оставалось несколько часов.

-Глупое привидение, - бормотал Хикару себе под нос по дороге в школу. Он так и не уснул прошлой ночью. После того, как он пытался обдумать свой тест по истории и возбуждение от произошедшего наконец прошло, мальчику начал думать об очень болезненных воспоминаниях, Нет! - сказал он сам себе, - я об этом думать больше не собираюсь.

Он даже не заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то был, пока этот кто-то не прокричал возбужденно:

-Доброе утро, Хикару!

Шиндо обернулся на того, кто нарушил его спокойствие и резко остановился. Он не мог поверить своим глазам! Это же был тот самый призрак с прошлой ночи.

-Я же сказал тебе уйти! Что ты думаешь собрался делать? И почему ты меня все еще зовешь Хикару? - прокричал в ответ Хикару.

Несколько человек на улице обернулись посмотреть на паренька, кричащего непонятно на кого, как они полагали.

-Ах, как же ты груб. И ты сказал уйти из твоего дома, что я и сделал, - ответил призрак.

-Я имел ввиду, чтобы ты меня больше не беспокоил! Я ведь даже пригрозил тебя изгнать, и я не шутил! Что из этого тебе не понятно? - его крики уже стали громче и еще больше людей на него оглядывались.

-Я обдумал это и решил рискнуть. К тому же, никто больше меня не видит, - тихо ответил парень.

-Что? Да что это за причина такая? И скажи… - внезапно Шиндо заметил, что он собрал довольно большую толпу вокруг себя и другого подростка. Однако призрак был прав - его больше никто не видел. Поэтому людям казалось, что он кричит в пустоту, - Эээ… Я готовился к уроку литературы! Прекратите уже пялиться! - сказал он окружающим его людям и затопал прочь смущенный, и злой на привидение.

После этого Хикару пытался игнорировать навязчивого призрака всей силой воли. что оказалось задачей трудновыполнимой, учитывая что этот призрак счастливо болтал о том, как же он был рад, потому что в течение нескольких лет он бродил в одиночестве, пока не нашел человека, который мог его видеть. Шиндо пытался не слушать, но против воли смог уловить некоторые фразы другого мальчика. Теперь он знал, что он был не первым, в чей дом приходил этот дух, заметив, что кто-то на него до этого смотрел на улице. Но до этого к нему только приходило разочарование, так как оказывалось, что эти люди смотрели на что-то еще. Призрак уже было вконец растерял всю надежду, но услышал как Хикару - Шиндо уже бросил напоминать парню с пурпурноглазому мальчику так его не называть - говорил о нем:

-Я чуть на месте не заплясал от радости, когда ты показал на меня и что-то сказал девчонке про мои волосы. Но я от шока почти застыл на месте. Я боялся, что опять ошибся. Но я за тобой проследил, а потом…

-Может ты уже заткнешься? Меня от тебя уже тошнит! -сорвался Хикару.

-Хи… Хикару, я не в курсе того, от чего ты на меня разозлился и прошу прощения, если что-то сделала не так, но я же просто поздоровалась с тобой! - послышался жалобный голос сзади.

Он обернулся и увидел Акари, которая уже чуть ли не срывалась на слезы.

-Эээ… Прост, Акари. Я это не тебе, - Шиндо сверкнул глазами в сторону странно притихшего привидения.

-Но Хикару, тут больше никого нет.

Хоть Хикару и знал, что это было не совсем так, он помнил, что его подруга не подозревала о другом присутствующем лице. А больше тут и вправду никого не было. Это был его и Акари секретный путь, который они случайно нашли несколько лет назад. Этой дорогой почти никто не пользовался.

-Это вина этого идиота, - пробормотал подросток.

-А? Да все равно, Хикару. И знаешь ли, ты не очень хорошо выглядишь. С тобой все в порядке? - с беспокойством в голосе спросила девочка.

-Лучше всех. Просто не выспался, - он снова глянул на призрака, у которого теперь было виноватое выражение лица.

-Уверен? Может, попросишь учителя, чтобы она перенесла твой тест?

Точно, его тест по истории.

-Я как-нибудь справлюсь, - с сомнением произнес Хикару, - я не думаю, что это что-то изменит.

-Ну, как знаешь… В любом случае нам надо торопиться. Скоро уже урок начнется.

Хикару уставился на пустой лист с тестом уже в течение десяти минут. Он понял, что ничего не знал. Позади него призрак старался ничего не сказать.

-Это был Пэрри, в июле 1853, - в конце выпалил он, указывая на первый пустой ответ.

-Ты что делаешь? - заорал Шиндо.

-Шиндо Хикару! Соблюдай тишину! - прокричала на него учительница, - Это неуважительно говорить на уроке, тем более на тесте! - она взглянула в его работу, - С такими оценками как у тебя, ты даже в старшую школу не попадешь; с начала урока уже двенадцать минут прошло, а ты еще ничего не написал!

-Простите, учитель. Такого больше не повториться, - пробормотал он свои извинения.

Он опять посмотрел на свой тест, но ничего нового не обнаружил. Значит, он провалится. Если только…

-Эй, - с трудом вымолвил он, - Как… Как звали того коммодора? По… Пожалуйста?

И призрак с радостью ответил на его вопросы.

A/N: Вот так. Когда будет следующая глава, не знаю, но обещаю, что скоро. Спасибо, что прочли.


End file.
